


Forest Crown

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Forest Deities: Maybe They're Born With It, Forest Deity Bucky, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: An illustration of Bucky Barnes as a forest deity for Poe
Comments: 53
Kudos: 216





	Forest Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/gifts).



*

*

**[Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/190873921244/bucky-for-the-lovely-charlotte-3) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1229354915748691970) | [DW](https://alby-mangroves.dreamwidth.org/)**


End file.
